narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki
is a shinobi from Konohagakure. Under the leadership of Konohamaru Sarutobi, he, along with Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, make up Team Konohamaru. Background Mitsuki was created as a synthetic human by Orochimaru, being cultivated from the same embryo as at least one older "Mitsuki". Just like his "brother", Mitsuki was named after and the sixth sign of the Chinese zodiac calendar, . Orochimaru, as Mitsuki's "parent", wanted Mitsuki to find his independence, having concocted a complex plot for Mitsuki to do so. On Orochimaru's sixth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Mitsuki's memories of the previous, Mitsuki mastered Sage Transformation and decided to rebel against his "parent" and "older brother". He left their company and set out to forge his own destiny himself, now going by the name by replacing the second character with . Upon discovering the existence of Boruto Uzumaki via a gift from Orochimaru, Mitsuki decided to go to Konoha and befriend him in order to find his own path in life.Naruto Gaiden: The Road Illuminated by the Full Moon After immigrating to Konohagakure, Mitsuki enrolled into the Konoha Academy.Naruto chapter 700+2, page 11 Most of Mitsuki's background is left as a complete mystery to his team-mates, as they didn't know who his parent was.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanour. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant. He does things at his own pace. He's quite close with Boruto. During his time at the Academy, it doesn't seem as though he had much of a friendship with Sarada until they were assigned to Team Konohamaru. Despite not revealing much about his origins or parents to them, Mitsuki cares about his team-mates, Boruto and Sarada, to the point where he never hesitates to rush to their side when they are in danger or in need of assistance. Mitsuki has a high opinion of Boruto as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, and Mitsuki believes Boruto is destined to become Hokage himself one day, despite hearing Sarada's repeated declarations that she will be Hokage. Mitsuki seems to admire Naruto and Sasuke due to them both being high-ranked shinobi, and tells Boruto and Sarada how his parent told him their fathers are rivals who can fight equally. Mitsuki also holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naive, as shown when he boasted to Boruto and Sarada that Orochimaru was even more powerful than both of their fathers. On the other hand, when it comes to girls, who are his peers, he pours out a single, and a bit naturally harsh statement. It doesn't seem as though he understands the sensitive mindset of girls. Appearance Mitsuki Fullbody.png|Mitsuki's full appearance. Mitsuki Boruto art.png|Mitsuki's shinobi attire in Boruto: Naruto Next Generations. Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono jacket with billowing sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Mitsuki also wears his Konoha forehead protector around his forehead. Abilities Mitsuki is an exceptionally talented shinobi for his age, noted by Orochimaru to be genetically perfect and potentially more powerful than the Sannin himself. This is possibly due to being a synthetic human clone Orochimaru created. He could hold his own against older shinobi and was able to progress to the finals of his Chūnin Exams. Chakra and Physical Prowess Mitsuki has a massive pool of chakra for his age, enough to achieve Sage Transformation. He also is extremely quick and agile, able to avoid attacks and redirect them against the enemy. He was also able to hold his own against Suigetsu in a brief taijutsu scuffle. Ninjutsu One of Mitsuki's special abilities and his signature technique is the Soft Physique Modification technique, where he can stretch and lengthen his arms to use as weapons and restraints. He also can shatter barriers using an unknown technique, simply by touching them. Albeit he wasn't seen using it, he was carrying a sword at one point, hinting at skills in kenjutsu. Like his father, Mitsuki can use the Summoning Technique to summon snakes, with which he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Mitsuki's Profile He also excels in Medical Ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Mitsuki is able to utilise Wind Release nature transformation, which allows him to perform the technique. Senjutsu Mitsuki possess the ability to use Sage Transformation; albeit he is only able to access this ability subconsciously. Unique to him, he gains a cyanArtwork for the first Boruto volume chakra shroud that forms into ethereal snakes around his body to aid in his attack range, and he grows out a single horn from his forehead. Mitsuki is also able to achieve Sage Mode. His speed increases tremendously, as shown when he was able to snatch a scroll and key from Orochimaru before he had realised that Mitsuki had moved. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Mitsuki eagerly said to Boruto that the day has finally arrived, to which Boruto agreed, claiming it would be a piece of cake. He later ran into Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada at a restaurant and had a little chat with the girls, noting that questioning their identity and self-worth is common for girls their age and is commonly referred to as their "tragic heroine syndrome". Mitsuki was also able to determine from which clan Chōchō hails, not only from seeing her family crest but based on her appearance as well. Later, Mitsuki joined Boruto in a simple errand of deliver lunch to the Hokage from his wife for the trip. After arriving too late, Sarada and Chōchō offered to leave the village and bring it to him. While Boruto felt it pointless, he soon saw the strong desire in Sarada's eyes. Mitsuki, also realising this was important to the young Uchiha, asked Chōchō to give them a minute, who wondered if this was a love confession from the boy. Mitsuki simply replied that her symptoms were getting worse and that she needed professional help. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin, Mitsuki is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Sarada. Mitsuki and his team are sent on a mission to capture a giant panda. As Boruto used his shadow clones to subdue the panda and Sarada was irritated at him for his disregard for teamwork, Mitsuki told her to leave it all to Boruto because he is the Hokage's son and is likely to become Hokage one day, much to Sarada's chagrin due to her declaration she will become Hokage. After the mission, they reported to the Hokage's office where Boruto and his father got into an argument. Boruto warns him not to miss his sister's birthday otherwise he would never forgive him before storming out. Mitsuki and Sarada met up with Boruto later on to inform him that the Chūnin Exams are starting soon, although Boruto declares that he has no interest in taking part in them which causes an argument between Boruto and Sarada. When Boruto asks Sarada if her father will come to watch the Exams, she replies by saying that she doubts it and after briefly discussing Sarada's father, Mitsuki says that he was told by his parent that Sasuke is the only one who is able to fight equally with Naruto. This leaves Boruto and Sarada curious about his parentage. However before Mitsuki can tell his teammates who his parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up for Himawari's birthday party. Mitsuki enters in the Chūnin Exams with his team-mates, although it takes some scolding from Sarada and meeting Sasuke to get Boruto to agree to enter with him and Sarada. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Mitsuki stretches his limbs to keep himself and his teammates from falling into the ink and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Mitsuki and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Mistuki and Sarada go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Boruto stays behind to defend theirs. When Boruto is attacked by another genin team, Mitsuki decides to go back to help him. However, by the the time arrives, Boruto had already defeated the other genin (with the use of his Kote). They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, Sarada scolds Boruto for not being happier that they passed before commenting that his eyes are even bluer than Naruto's, to which Mitsuki agrees after unexpectedly getting up in Boruto's face and giving him a fright. In the third round, Mitsuki was able to beat Toroi. Before his upcoming match against Araya, he and Sarada watch Boruto's fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when he was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Mitsuki and Sarada help evacuate children from the area. He became concerned for Sarada when it appeared that she had been crushed by falling debris, but was then shown to be relieved when he saw that she had been saved by her father. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Mitsuki tried to comfort Boruto when he found out that Naruto had sacrificed himself. When Boruto, Sasuke and the other four Kage prepared to travel to another dimension to rescue Naruto, Mitsuki accompanied Sarada, Sakura and a worried Hinata so that she could stop Boruto from going on such a dangerous mission. However, Hinata ultimately agreed to let Boruto go after seeing his determination and how much he resembled his father when he was younger. Before leaving, Boruto asked Mitsuki and Sarada to take care of the village while he was gone. After the ordeal, Mitsuki joined his team-mates on a mission to catch a giant panda that was running loose within the village. The three of them have a brief conversation in which Boruto states that he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke, before they jump from the Hokage Rock and into the air. After the team captures the wild panda, Boruto asks Mitsuki who his parents are, and the latter replies he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father, to which Mitsuki says it doesn't matter while Boruto demands to know who Orochimaru is. Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Mitsuki's hobbies are databook reading and card games. ** His favourite food is scrambled eggs. ** His least favourite food is meat from animals with scales. ** His attributes are: 165 in intelligence, 150 in negotiations, 140 in dexterity, 130 in strength, 123 in perception, and unknown in chakra. ** He excels in genjustu with four stars, and is average in taijutsu and ninjutsu with three stars. ** His specialty in ninja arts is snake senjutsu. Quotes * (To Orochimaru and Log) "You adults can't tell me what to do. I'll decide what I want to do for myself!" * (To Chōchō and Sarada) "That is commonly referred to as your tragic heroine syndrome. The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish their sense of self… Well… that is if you care about such trivial things."Naruto chapter 700+2 * (To Boruto and Sarada) "Sasuke is the only shinobi who could rival the Seventh Hokage; that's according to my parent, who's even more awesome than both of your dads." * (To Boruto and Sarada) "It would be nice if you showed some respect for my parent, too." References es:Mitsuki pt-br:Mitsuki it:Mitsuki id:Mitsuki